


té de bayas albineas, con una cucharada de azúcar y otra de fe

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Character Study, F/F, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Spoilers for Mercedes supports
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23978452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Un té infusionado de fe, o un té preparado a base de razón. Prepara con cuidado, a veces esa dulzura tiende a ser más amarga de lo que parece.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Mercedes von Martritz
Kudos: 2





	té de bayas albineas, con una cucharada de azúcar y otra de fe

**Author's Note:**

> No beta; Hace bastante que no escribo un fic, pero el hecho de que no hayan tenido conversaciones entre ellas se me hace una locura.  
> Esto surgió al ver que Dorothea es débil usando la magia de fe, y Mercedes pues claro es especialista en fe, pero su razón es un tanto más débil que la de Dorothea, hay un potencial ahí yo lo se....

—¡Vaya Mercie! No me esperaba una cita como esta.

— ¡Ah, Dorothea!— Mercedes se torna a la prima donna, su sonrisa marcando las líneas de expresión de sus ojos. Reflejada contra el atardecer, la sacerdotisa realmente se veía similar a una divinidad. La luz naranja del atardecer la hacía brillar dorado, sobre todo, se veía cálida. Mercedes siempre ha tenido esa presencia familiar, de comodidad.

—¡Vamos Dorothea! Toma asiento, deja te sirvo. — Mercedes inclinó su cabeza hacia el costado, aplaudiendo sus manos rápidamente antes de tomar la tetera y servir —¿Tu preferido es la mezcla de bayas albineas, o no? Tuve que preguntar a preguntar a Ferdinand, no es tan fácil conseguir información sobre tus preferencias querida—

La cantante simplemente levanta una ceja bien arreglada, regresando una sonrisa coqueta a la rubia. Es cierto que mientras Dorothea salía mucho con otras damas y caballeros del monasterio hace años, simplemente dejaba que ellos escogieran, uno aprende tanto sobre la gente y sus asumpciones. Ferdinand y su colección siempre creciente de tés, claro que iba ser él quien tuviera la preferencia de todos. 

— ¡Vaya vaya Mercie, no tenías que, de verdad.— Con un movimiento bien practicado, pone una mano ante su pecho simulando un estado de encanto y con su otra mano toma con cuidado la tasa ofrecida, guiñando el ojo como una ocurrencia tardía. —Hubiera aceptado cualquier té por una cita como esta. —

—¡Oh, no para nada! Es una linda coincidencia, también es mi preferido!— Mercedes le extiende un pequeño cesto surtido de bizcochos, sonriendo. Debería de ser ilícito ser tan dulce, tan amable. No recuerda la última vez que alguien fue tan amable por el solo hecho de serlo, pero Mercedes parece ser la excepción a varias cosas, incluyendo la nobleza de la cual nació y alejó de, todo por ayudar al profesor y su causa.

—...Aunque debo admitirlo — murmuró Mercedes, bajando la taza de té a su plato, con una pequeña y un tanto triste sonrisa. Una expresión tan lamentable en un sol como la sacerdotisa era raro de ver. Así de fácil fue captar la atención completa de Dorothea. —Te he invitado porque disfruto conocerte más y más, Dorothea, sin embargo vas a tener que disculpar estos sentimientos egoístas míos por un momento—

—Ahora sí que considerame intrigada, Mercie, — Dorothea suspiró, relajando su postura e inclinándose en la silla. — Considerame a tu merced.— 

Mercedes bajo la mirada a la mesa y soltó una risilla solo para devolverle la mirada. Sus ojos grisáceos, serios pero aún con un tono de amabilidad en ellos; Es imposible de ver por mucho tiempo, es como la mirada del profesor, solo que presente, y más fácil de leer. —¿En que crees Dorothea? —

De todas las preguntas que pudo haber hecho, ¿Que la llevó a esa? Creencias? En qué diosa iba a creer una rata callejera; Por su talento, por su necesidad de vivir, y de sobresalir logró llegar a donde esta. ¿Por qué iba a creer en una diosa que predetermine su camino? 

—¡Ah! Perdón, deja explico — Agitó su mano rápidamente, sacudiendo su cabeza gentilmente de lado a lado, su cabello corto rebotando—Veo que eres excelente usando la magia de razón, ¿Sí? Pero tu fe es bastante débil, tu sola te detienes ¿En qué crees Dorothea? ¿Sobre que depositas tu fe en?—

—Si esperas que mi respuesta sea en la diosa o en los santos me temo que estás buscando por el lado incorrecto, no soy un creyente devota.

—Ah no, no me malinterpretes querida, en que crees? Claro, para muchos es más sencillo canalizar su fe en la diosa, hasta para mí! — Soltó una pequeña risa — pero las cosas cambian… Creía mucho en que todo sucedía por la voluntad de la diosa, me cegue a la realidad de mi situación...Tengo fe en la diosa claro, pero también tengo fe en varias otras cosas. 

—Quizá no conozca tanto de la diosa, pero esas palabras no suenan muy amistosas con ella? Que pasara el día que tomen tus palabras como creencias ficticias

— Ahaha! No llegaría a eso, pero Dorothea, no evadas la pregunta — Mercedes volvió a tomar su tasa entre las manos, fijando una mirada intensa hacia la otra maga.

—No te sabría decir, no tengo fe en muchas cosas. 

— Tengo suficiente fe para las dos, no te preocupes — La rubia se alzó a tomar la mano de la cantante entre las dos suyas. Elongadas, suaves y marcadas por el patrón de flamas de su magia, extendiéndose por su brazo hasta desaparecer debajo de sus mangas, irradiando calor aún al no producir fuego activo. — Tengo fe en tantas cosas, es impresionante para alguien tan despistada y torpe, pero yo se que mi fe no es errónea.

— ¿Ah sí? Dime Mercie — Sin quitar los ojos sobre sus manos entrelazadas, le sonríe amargamente — ¿En qué debería de tener fe? En mi buen atractivo para por fin conseguir un esposo? O en qué viviremos otra batalla más.

—Eres más capaz de lo que piensas, querida Dorothea. Ten fe en tus habilidades, pero si no vas a poder tener fe en ellas. Entonces te pido que tengas fe en mí, en mis palabras, ten fe de que no te guiaré por un camino erróneo… Ten fe en mí como yo la tengo en tí, querida Dorothea.

Su brutal honestidad, su sinceridad, su elocuencia, todo dicho con una tonalidad tan gentil tan real, es difícil no creerle, pero no detiene las náuseas que brotan de su estómago. Dorothea quiere arrancar sus manos de la otra, levantarse e irse, fingir que esta conversación nunca hubiera empezado, es demasiado real, entrando en territorios no explorados en años. Es demasiado cruda.

—Créeme, no te pido tener fe en una diosa que nunca ha estado para tí, la diosa siempre estuvo conmigo en mis peores momentos pero fue por mi propia voluntad, por no ver realmente lo que sucedía…. Si la diosa fuera todopoderosa no habría sucedido esta guerra, ¿no crees? No habría famina, ni tanta muerte sin sentido. — Mercedes decide, por fin, soltar sus manos, tomando la taza otra vez y bebiendo un poco del té que probablemente ya esté frío.

Dorothea está segura que la expresión en su mismo rostro no es la misma mirada atractiva, cuidadosamente elaborada para poder siempre estar un paso adelante de todos, para conseguir lo que ella quería, pero ahorita, solamente se siente vulnerable, expuesta; Frota sus manos debajo de la mesa, negando ver directamente a la sacerdotisa otra vez. La textura de sus propias manos, las telarañas eléctricas en su piel brindándole consuelo un tanto seco mientras vuelve a ordenar sus pensamientos.

La cantante suspira, por fin regresando la mirada a Mercedes, viendo que no se ha movido de posición, sus ojos azules atentos a cualquier cosa y aún así, no reflejando nada más que ese extraño cariño que Mercedes parece tener para todos. 

—Bueno, esto ha sido una charla bastante entretenida, pero creo que ambas tenemos más cosa que hacer, ¿No crees? — Se levanta lentamente, volviendo a tomar esa máscara elegante y provocadora con la cual se esconde siempre. —Pero te seré honesta, no es una plática la cual quiera volver a tener pronto. 

Mercedes sacude su cabeza, asimilando un no. —Sí es así cómo lo prefieres, entonces no hablaremos más de esto, pero querida,— Dorothea levanta una ceja, cruzando sus brazos, y observando a la rubia fijamente, su postura tan abierta, tan sincera. —De verdad, piensa en lo que dije… Aún cuando la diosa no este contigo, solo recuerda que yo siempre estaré ahí por tí, no tienes que estar sola.

Dorothea inhala profundamente, ella asiente y deja el lugar, pretendiendo que las palabras de la sacerdotisa no la afectaron tanto.


End file.
